Phineas and Ferb at Hogwarts
by Bl00p3r
Summary: The title means there wizards.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Phineas and Ferb. Just so you know only Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are in this one. Ferb talks more then the show

Chapter 1

This is a story of Phineas, Ferb and Isabella going to Hogwarts starting when they are getting supplies.

"Ferb, we should go to Gringotts before we get supplies," Phineas said. As they enter Phineas says, " Vault 1011 and 1012 please."

Griphook replies," Yeah whatever."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Ferb let's go get are robes."

In Madam Malkin's robe shop Phineas and Ferb find 2 boys. One with messy black hair and one with a pale, pointed face. The pale boy was talking to the black haired boy about Hogwarts and some random words like Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Hi I'm Phineas and this is Ferb."

"Hi I'm Harry Potter."

"I am Draco Malfoy fell free to ooh and ah."

"He's a real annoying guy," Harry told Phineas.

"I heard that!" Malfoy yelled.

"Anyway were here for robes," Phineas said.

"Okay you two are done. Now you boys step up here," Madam Milken said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Let's get our wands," Ferb said.

At Ollivander's wand shop.

They got to meet Isabella.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Hi Phineas." She replied. "I got a 7 inch maple and unicorn horn."

" Nice."

(Phineas get's a 10 inch oak and phoenix feather. Ferb got a 8 inch elm and unicorn horn.)

XXXXXXXXXX

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella got everything but there cat, toad or owl.

"Isabella, what animal are you getting?"Phineas asked.

She said," An owl."

"Us to!"

At the owl shop they bought 2 owls Phineas got a snowy owl and so did Ferb. They named them Walnut(P) and Cracker(F). Isabella got a cat instead, she named her Ada.

XXXXXXXXXX

So they left and waited for Hogwarts by renting a hotel at London.

**Tell me wait you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own anyone. Thinking looks like this_ I Want You To Review._

Chapter 2 part 1

This chapter is the about the train to Hogwarts all the way to the castle. It's also about Phineas thinking a lot.

_Whoa, something I remember is on my mind I mean platform nine and three quarters and Harry Potter, who is he? Wait I remember! I wonder what happens next? _Phineas thought.

"Phineas, Ferb I got breakfast before we leave for Hogwarts," Isabella said.

"Thanks Isabella," Ferb said.

After breakfast they went to platform nine and three quarters.

_Wait wheres Walnut?Somethings fishy and I need to put a stop to it. _Phineas thought.

But little did he know Walnut was invisible.

Then he saw Harry and a lot of red-heads.

"Harry?" Phineas said.  
"Yeah?" He replied.

"Somethings wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"My owl is invisible."

"Hold on."

Just then Harry ran through a wall. So Phineas, Ferb and Isabella did the same. Then Walnut wasn't invisible anymore.

_I have a feeling some one doesn't want me at Hogwarts. I better stop worrying though. _Phineas thought.

_Oh well._

"Hey guys I'm going to change." Phineas said.

Later they all sat down in a empty compartment when Harry and a red-head walked in.

"This is Ron," Harry said.

"Okay," Isabella and Ferb said.

_I thought something was wrong._ Phineas thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own anyone. This is a short chapter

Chapter 2 part 2

_But I guess I'm probably wrong. _Phineas thought.

"What's wrong Phineas," Harry asked.

"Huh oh nothing."

But Phineas lied he had a lot going on as he stared out unconformable.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After they finished there food which most jelly beans on the floor they traded cards from chocolate frogs and Ron talked to them about Qudditch and what his brothers told him until they got all the way to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Firs' years follow me," Hargid said.

Then they finally made it to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no one. Updated the speaking part. Credit to Disney and the creator of Phineas and Ferb.

Chapter 4

Draco: Ugh you again.

Phineas: That's not nice.

Draco: Sing off!

Harry, Ron, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabelle: What the heck is wrong with you, you stupid moron!

Draco: Let's be friends!

Everyone: NO!

Draco: T.T

Ron: That fool is a crybaby.

Ferb: No dur Sherlock!

Ron: I'm Sherlock!

Phineas: Yeah and I'm the queen of England.

Ron: Nice to meet you.

Harry, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabelle: -.- …

Ron: \m/^_^\m/ I love Barney. Wait stupid ! Fred, George I'm going to keel you.

Talking hat: Later wait what am I saying?

Harry, Ron, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabelle: Gryffindor!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phineas: !

Snape: Get in your seat.

Ferb: Bum, bum, bum, dum, dum, dum .

Snape: Get down now. -100 points Gryffindor.

Isabelle: Yo, yo, yo man no need to get mean.

Snape: Settle down or you are busted.

Busted!

Snape: What the!

Ferb: This seems familiar right.

Phineas: Right Ferb but let's learn for magic so it's better next time.

Snape: Ugh you two are morons.

Later in potions tomorrow.

Phineas: We're watchin' and we're waitin',  
On the edge of our seats, anticipatin'.  
It's looking awful permanent,  
But we know it could go away.

We're keeping our eyes peeled, keeping 'em glued to the spot.  
'Cause one moment it's there but then the next maybe not.  
Don't know if it's magic or some deep cosmic plot,  
So we're watchin' and we're waitin'.

We're starin' and we're glarin' 'til our corneas burn.  
So don't even think about blinking or it just might go away.

So we're watchin' and waitin'.  
So we're watchin' and waitin'.  
Yeah we're watchin' and waitin'.  
We're watchin'.

Snape: *sigh*It's gonna be a long year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I don't own anything except new kid.**

Chapter Epic!

New Kid: Where am I?

?: You have one mission to kidnap Heinz.

New Kid: Okay but I will be called Sid!

Heinz: I've spoken to Dumbledore and he said I can have a party with 1st years.

Buford: Can there be cookies!

Heinz: Yes!

Buford: Buford likes cookies!

Heinz: Oh, bring a date.

Isabella: Phineas will you go to the part…..

Lavander: Phineas want to be my date!

Girl: No me!

Girl: No me!

Phineas: Gotta run!

Heinz: To start off let's get pumped!

All aboard

Crazy,but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe it's not too late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate

Mental wounds not healing  
life's a bitter shame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I've listened to preachers  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned to rule and control  
The media sells it and you live the role

Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I know that things are going wrong for me  
You gotta listen to my words  
Yeah

Heirs of a cold war  
That's what we've become  
Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb  
Crazy, I just can not bare  
I'm living with something that just isn't fair

Mental wounds not healing  
Who and what's to blame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy trai

Vanessa: Dad?  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Oh, hi, Vanessa!  
Vanessa: Dad, what are you doing?  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Well I'll be honest I don't really understand  
But I fell down this hill and I got glue on my hands  
Now I got records on my fingers  
Kids: Whaaaat?  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Records on my fingers  
I got records on my fingers and I just can't stop  
Kids: Don't stop  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I can't stop I got a platypus controlling me  
Kids: WHAAAAT?  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I got a platypus controlling me  
Now let me sum it up  
It was a strange set of circumstances  
Kids: Strange set of circumstances?  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I fell down the hill, I got glue on my hands now I got records on my fingers  
And I just can't stop  
Kids: DON'T STOP DON'T STOP  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Well I would if I was able  
There's a platypus controlling me he's underneath the table

Kids: There's a platypus controlling him—WHAAAT?  
Kid: Oh I get it, platypus is a metaphor for whatever is keeping you down  
Kids: Corporations are a platypus  
The government's a platypus  
Your teacher is a platypus  
Weird Kid: My teacher is a panda

Kids: Society's a platypus  
My parents are a platypus  
The media's a platypus  
It's all just propaganda  
We've all got platypus controlling us

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: No just me  
Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I'd stop if I was able  
Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I'm not speaking metaphorically  
The platypus controlling me is underneath the table  
Oh wait, no, he's gone!  
Heyyy! There's no platypus controlling me...  
There's no platypus controlling me!

(Cheers)

Kid: Again!

Heinz: Okay!

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Well I'll be honest I don't really understand  
But I fell down this hill and I got glue on my hands  
Now I got records on my fingers  
Kids: Whaaaat?  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Records on my fingers  
I got records on my fingers and I just can't stop  
Kids: Don't stop  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I can't stop I got a platypus controlling me  
Kids: WHAAAAT?  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I got a platypus controlling me  
Now let me sum it up  
It was a strange set of circumstances  
Kids: Strange set of circumstances?  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I fell down the hill, I got glue on my hands now I got records on my fingers  
And I just can't stop  
Kids: DON'T STOP DON'T STOP  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Well I would if I was able  
There's a platypus controlling me he's underneath the table  
Kids: There's a platypus controlling him—WHAAAT?  
Kid: Oh I get it, platypus is a metaphor for whatever is keeping you down  
Kids: Corporations are a platypus  
The government's a platypus  
Your teacher is a platypus  
Weird Kid: My teacher is a panda

Kids: Society's a platypus  
My parents are a platypus  
The media's a platypus  
It's all just propaganda  
We've all got platypus controlling us

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: No just me  
Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I'd stop if I was able  
Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us  
Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I'm not speaking metaphorically  
The platypus controlling me is underneath the table  
Oh wait, no, he's gone!  
Heyyy! There's no platypus controlling me...  
There's no platypus controlling me!

(Cheers)

Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us  
Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us  
Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us  
Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us  
Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us  
Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us  
Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us  
Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us  
Kids: We've all got platypus controlling us 

Heinz: Phineas and Ferb share a song!

I'm Phineas and this is Ferb, and we're gonna sing a song

Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby said  
Mow, Mow, Mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka, chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you

My baby's got her own way of talking,  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows its my world she's a-rockin'  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete  
I know it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm losin' it (losing)  
When I take the time to translate  
Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout

Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby said  
Mow, mow, mow,  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Oh, Chicka, chicka, chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you

Well I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm getting through  
'Cuz when I say 'I love you' (when I say I love you)  
She says 'I gitchee-gitchee-goo you too'  
(Gitchee-gitchee-goo you too)  
(Gitchee-gitchee goo you too)  
(Gitchee-gitchee-goo you too)  
Don't need a dictionary

Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you

I said  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby, baby)  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you

Phineas: That was for Isabella!

Vannessa: My turn.

I can do it, I can run, I can hunt you down,  
you can try but you can't stop me cause I'm gaining ground  
I'm light on my feet, and I'm quick to the punch, I had a heavy breakfast, but a real light lunch,  
I'm a raging bonfire, a cherry bomb, I'm me  
I'm rough and tumble, I'm the one to beat, I'm a fresh coat of black top burning up your feet  
I got a poisonous sting, when I rain, I pour, I'm the best of the best, I'm the soup de jour  
I'm smooth as glass, and I'm sharp as a tack, I'm me.  
I'm the last and best stick of gum in the pack, I'm me  
I'm a strong woman, fast talking big, bad dog walking, highfalutin', drum beatin', foot stoppin', corn popping, speeding locamotive that just won't stop, I'm a hot apple pie with a cherry on top  
I'm a crowd pleasing, head spinning, winning in the ninth inning, whip-lashing, record smashin', black-tie party crashing, cyclone of fun, I'm army of one, I'm strawberry sprinkles on a hot crossed bun  
I'm a big haymaker in a title fight, I'm a cute black kitten with a nasty bite, I'm an action double feature on Friday night.  
I'm me, I'm me, I'm me, I'm me, I'm me

Kids: Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds, still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger

Isabella: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

**Review because we need more songs for next time!**


End file.
